A Shoulder to Lean On: Strength Series
by sapphireash
Summary: Harry wasn't as alone on Private Drive as he liked to pretend. He had one friend, and an adult that protected him. However, after his second year, he lost contact with them. AT fifteen, he is learning that keeping secrets won't keep people he cares for safe. When Harvey is in danger, Harry is overjoyed to find him brought to Hogwarts. By doing so, his whole life is about to change.
1. Chapter 1: Memories

**This is a rewrite of my story Lean On Me, and it's sequels. I have yet to decide if I want to leave them up or take them down, but figured once I have this written, I'll know. I was irritated when I went and read my story again. So many mistakes, and inconsistencies, that need to be rectified. I hope all of you enjoy my rewrite of my Strength series. Unfortunately this means Staying Strong will be discontinued as it is.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of RAPE and CHILD ABUSE and HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. If you cannot read this because of that, I understand. Thank you for clicking on this. I'm sorry that I couldn't fit it in with the summary.**

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, nothing would be as it is. At least, not relationship wise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One**  
**Memories**

_Six year old Harry Potter was small. It worried the teachers, but other than looking too skinny and wearing hand-me-downs, the boy was smart, and outspoken. His hair was as dark as ink, as his skin as pale as paper. Deep emerald eyes stared out from behind thick glasses. His skin was unblemished, aside for a bruise or two, as well as a scrape here and there, typical of a child his age, and a splatter of freckles across his face. The only other defining feature was a scar upon his right brow, shaped like a child's drawing of a lightning strike. He looked as if a strong wind would break his whole body, if not carry it away._

_Today was a calm day at Little Whinging Primary. Kids were having fun playing on the toys, or in the fields. Teachers were keeping a close eye on them all. The only child not playing with someone was little Harry. He sat against the wall of the school, knees drawn to his chest as he hugged them. As always, no one dared to play with him because of Dudley Dursley, his cousin and bully. While Dudley wasn't around, his gang was. Harry wouldn't risk anyone else the treatment that the group would apply once Dudley was back._

_A shadow falling over him had Harry looking up. An older boy stood over him, a curious look on his face. He had chocolate colored brown hair that was cut into a buzz cut. His eyes were a bright blue-green color that reminded him of a pond in a park nearby. His skin was tanned, likely from spending as much time outside as possible. He wore a blue polo shirt, khaki shorts, and blue trainers._

_"Why ain't you playin'?" Harry had to blink at the American accent._

_"Because no one wants to play with me, or Dudley will get them." The six year old replied honestly._

_"As if he could hurt me! He sounds like nothin' more than a bully! They turn into cowards as soon as someone stands up to them!" Harry frowned, slowly going through the other's sentence to figure out what he said._

_"You talk weird."_

_"Is that how you talk to your friends?" Harry blushed, ducking his head, before looking up in shock._

_"You want to be friends?" The other's eyes softened._

_"Well yeah, I reckon we'll be the best of friends! I'm Harvey by the way! Harvey Shiloh."_

_"Harry." The boy smiled brightly, not even aware that he never said his last name. At the time, being his first year of school, Harry had no idea he even had a last name._

_Dudley returned to school two days later, and learned why it was a bad idea for him to try and bully Harvey. It took a kick to the stomach, and the large boy went crying to a teacher, who had seen the whole thing, including Dudley's gang holding Harvey and Dudley hitting Harvey in the stomach. So the overweight boy and his gang got three days of suspension, and Harvey one._

* * *

_"Harvey, Harry, come inside!" Claire called out to the boys playing in her backyard. When they didn't come fast enough she shook her head full of straight dark brown hair. "Boys! Supper is done, if you wanna eat before it gets cold, then get inside! Besides, you have gifts to open, harry!" Harry froze, slowly turning to her with wide eyes._

_"Presents? Why do I have presents?"_

_"Why do you have gifts? Harry it's your seventh birthday! Of course you have gifts!" The woman sounded scandalized. "Why wouldn't you be gettin' gifts?" Harry blinked, tilting his head._

_"It's my birthday?" Claire felt her heart break at the innocent sounding question._

_Just how neglected was this child her son befriended?_

_"Harry, did you not know it was your birthday?" Harry shrugged, and then she was hugging him. "Well, come on, you have things to open, and a cake to eat! Do you want a coke?" Harry shook his head._

_"Milk." _

_To the child's surprise, there was a small pile of presents in front of him when he finished eating. Harvey poked him in the side to get him to start opening them. He got a few children's books from Claire, a new journal from Harvey, and clothing from them both. Harry knew because it was clothing he would have picked out, hinting at Harvey's hand, but his mother footed the bill. They both got large hugs from the boy._

* * *

_"I don't want you to leave, Harvey!" Now ten and eleven, Harry and Harvey were the best of friends._

_"I don't wanna leave you either, Harry." Harvey hugged the smaller boy. "the homestead is still in our name, and ma said that she would keep payin' the bills, seein' as we'll be livin' with her parents on the ranch. That means a workin' phone, and power. I'm also givin' up my allowance, and she set up a small gift card to allow you to buy things from the store." Harry nodded sadly. "I want a phone call everyday! Got it?"_

_"Okay."_

_"If anythin' happens, you tell me!"_

_"I promise...you promise to keep me updated on her, right?" Harvey glanced at his mother, and nodded._

_"I will."_

* * *

Harry panted as he came out of the memories, kneeling before his professor, Severus Snape. The man was frowning down at Harry, as if to try and place something. Harry refused to meet his eyes, still reeling from the experience. Ha'd stopped thinking about Harvey the day that he didn't reply to the letter Harry sent after the ordeal with Dobby and the Chamber.

"Who was that boy, Potter?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It will to the Dark Lord!" Harry flinched, holding his breath at the loud shout.

"It doesn't matter, because they don't live here any more. Ma and Harvey went back to the States, to a place I can't even get a hold of them!" Harry finally looked up, but not meeting the dark eyes of the professor. "He was my only friend, and he stopped talking to me, and the bills stop being paid, so the bank took away the house! I don't know where they are, or if they even really cared! I don't care anymore!" The man's face seemed to soften.

"Mr. Potter-"

"No!" Harry covered his ears, spinning around. "I'm not going to forgive him! If he doesn't want me in his life, why should I go looking for him?" The man sighed.

"Harry, look at me." Surprised at the use of his given name, Harry did as told. "Harry, when was the last time you tried to contact them?"

"When my Second Year ended. I went to Gringotts, who assured me that my letter would get to them this time. I used to use the muggle way of sending letters, when I started Hogwarts. I'd send Hedwig to drop the letter off at a Pillar Box." Severus frowned, and Harry glared. "I'm not lying! I haven't told either of them about how I'm a wizard."

"I believe you." The man shook his head, moving back to his desk and writing something down. "Give this to Madame Pince. She'll get you this book. I can tell you haven't gotten it yet, and can only assume that Albus hasn't told you about it yet." The man handed him the slip of paper.

The Mind Arts for Beginners by Helen Prince

"Thank you, sir." Harry murmured, suddenly feeling drained.

"Please leave, Mr. Potter. You should have enough time to get the book before curfew, and I want you to read the first two chapters before our next lesson."

* * *

Harry shook his head, trying to get the dull throb to leave the back of it. He'd been working at sorting his memories for the last hour or so, and now it was time for bed. He wasn't looking forward to meditating, but knew that to skip, meant his mind was open to Voldemort. He would finish sorting through his memories later. He'd only made a small dent, going through the non-nightmare inducing ones.

Which, of course, meant that those memories were the easiest for Severus to access the next day. Some had Harry frustrated, others had left him shaking on the floor. None, however, had really been about the Dursleys after the Shiloh duo entered, or left, his life. At least, that was until near the end of the session

* * *

_"You'll regret that freak!" Vernon Dursley yelled at the cowering ten year old that was cradling his burnt hand. Around them lay what seemed to be a dinner. In his rage, Vernon grabbed a carving knife, and yanked Harry's shirt off. The boy turned to run, only to be tripped by his sadistically laughing cousin._

_Then Vernon was upon his small nephew, carving into the flesh of his small back. He only laughed as Harry screamed in pain. It only took two letters for Harry to know what word Vernon was branding him with. __F-R-E-A-K went diagonally across the boy's back, barely visible pass all the blood spilling from the barely conscious boy. Harry's last thought before he was tossed into the cupboard under the stairs was a sad one._

_He was wondering if he'd finally get to be held by his mother._

* * *

Severus pulled from the memory as he gagged harshly. Harry was staring dully back when he caught his breath.

"Mr. Potter, have you told anyone?"

"Of course I told someone!" Harry yelled, glaring back as he shook. "I told Dumbledore when he told me that I had to return to the Dursleys!" Harry was clenching and un-clenching his fists. "He told me we all did things we didn't like to, and sent me back! Said I was exaggerating!"

"He sent you back after you showed him that word?" Severus felt like he was going to be ill again. Harry blinked, shocked out of his anger. Reaching up with his hand, he wiped away his tears. "Where did you find a Black Quill?" The man sounded angry, no beyond angry, at what he was seeing. Harry stared back blankly.

"Umbridge is using them on students she deems trouble makers, or unworthy." The man closed his eyes tightly, before focusing on his pupil again. "No one is safe from her. You know that muggleborn in Slytherin, Mark Evans? He's a kid from back home. He saw me as he was coming from a detention, and lost it. I couldn't calm him down. How could I? I can't even keep myself calm! He's an innocent child, who can't even eat meat!" Severus closed his eyes to hide his horror.

Not even Draco was mean to the child in question. Mark was one of those kids that you could only view as an animal such as a rabbit, cute and fluffy. He helped anyone he could, and helped kids with their homesickness, seeing as he went to summer camp a few times. He never complained, always did his homework, and strove to prove that he could do anything if he put his mind to it. His goal in life was to become a Healer.

"Thank you, Mr-Harry. Thank you for telling me this. Don't worry, I'll go through everyone student to see who she has harmed, and send out letters. Do you know if anyone who is related to someone important was harmed?" Harry hesitated before nodding.

"Susan Bones, Thalia Runcorn, and Alec Croaker." Severus's blood ran cold.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter." He summoned a vial containing a vibrant purple potion. Harry knew instantly it was a Sleeping Draught. "Drink a small sip before you go to bed. No more, no less. You're dismissed." Harry took the potion, and left.

* * *

"Why am I here, Dumbledore?" Cornelius Fudge growled angrily at the equally confused headmaster. Dolores Umbridge stood beside the minister, a ugly sneer upon her face as she glared at Amelia Bones.

"I have no idea, Minister. I am sure we would all like to know. Madame Bones, would you like a seat?" Albus Dumbledore asked Amelia. She took the offered chair just as the fire flared green again, in quick succession, allowing Saul Croaker and Albert Runcorn. Before more could be said, their children, or niece in Amelia's case, entered with Severus Snape. "Severus, whatever is this about?"

"Children, please go to your family so you are protected during this meeting." Umbridge started to sweat. "We are here, because Dolores Umbridge has been using Black Quills upon the students. These three are only a few of a large group." By now, Fudge was just as pale as his undersecretary.

"Excuse me?" Amelia shouted, yanking her niece's dominate hand to her. The words _I shall listen to my superiors _was there in the girl's tidy, neat script. "Dolores Umbridge, you are under arrest for child abuse!" The woman snarled, wand pointing at the now blubbering woman. Fudge wasn't moving as he stared at Severus.

"I had permission to do as I saw fit to punish the disgusting pests!" The fat toad like woman snarled.

"That doesn't exempt you from the law!" Amelia snarled. "For ever person forced to use a Black Quill outside of a Blood Oath, is one year per line in Azkaban!"

"Minister, do something!" The man shook his head, allowing Amelia to arrest the woman that was his best chance at stopping Dumbledore. "Minister!"

A scroll appeared in front of Amelia as soon as the cuffs to suppress the woman's magic were around her wrists. A Port-Key activated, whisking the woman, and scroll, to be detained until her trail. Amelia spun to hug her niece. The young girl was crying softly into her guardian's chest. Likely relieved as much as the other two. The only boy, Alec, was just a first year. His Unspeakable father turned to Severus and bowed.

"Thank you for protecting my child."

"It's my duty as a Professor to protect those I teach." Severus waved off. He glanced at the Minister, who was fuming. "Albus, I recommend Nymphadora Tonks to be our new Professor. She was rather bright, despite being a bit clumsy." Fudge perked up.

"I'll tell her by the end of the day!" The man disappeared through the fire place before Amelia could protest the poaching of one of her Aurors.

"I rather a girl that wouldn't harm children, then anyone else he would send." Severus explained to the adults in front of him. "Now, I need to return to the Hospital Wing. Poppy requires my assistance with the other victims."

"Others?" Amelia gasped, "how many?"

"Including these three and the one who informed me? Nearly every muggleborn, and half-blood, and a few "blood traitor" kids." Severus sighed. "Now, I have a very distraught pupil who is awaiting my return. Seems to think my protecting him will put myself in harm's way."

"And who would that be, Severus?"

"Harry Potter." And the man left with a flare of his robes. Leaving the gobsmacked group in the office, he nearly ran to the Hospital Wing, where hundreds of students were being treated. Harry nearly bolted to his side, shaking. "I'm fine, child. Get back into bed, you need rest. Tomorrow we are going to be scanning you with a medical history scan, and submit it to Amelia. You won't be going back to the Dursleys."

"It won't happen, but thank you for trying." Harry murmured softly before he allowed himself to be pushed back into his bed where he was soon asleep.

"Severus, why do you wish to run a full history on Harry?" Minerva McGonagall asked from where she had been consoling a child to sleep. One of her first year lions. Severus ran a hand through his hair.

"Because, as you know I'm teaching him remedial potions. He came clean to me about something his uncle had done to him. I don't believe it was the least of what was done to him. I believe those muggles have harmed Lily's son beyond what guardians should do." Minerva's lips thinned. "That is also why I have all my students scanned at the beginning of the year."

"I believe I shall also be implementing this ideal." Around the room the other Heads Of Houses agreed.

* * *

"**Historia Indica**." Poppy Pomfrey intoned, slowly running her wand from above Harry's head, to the bottom of his feet as he slept. As soon as she finished, a scroll came flying from the end of her wand. It kept growing until almost eight feet of parchment lay folded on the bed beside Harry. The adults shared worried looks before Madame Pomfrey picked it up, the oldest injuries were obviously childhood scrapes and bruises from learning to walk, and a nasty concussion the woman remembered being from a toy broom the boy's godfather had gotten him.

Then came the time when he arrived at the Dursleys.

Diaper rash, blisters from oil, bruises on his head, a nasty concussion, a case of the stomach virus, a hit to his head that partially detached his retina, a broken arm, a few twisted ankles, a few split lips, a bloody nose, they seemed never ending. Then it got to when he was between the ages of six and ten. The injuries all but disappeared, and he was recovering from the affects of lack of food and sun. After he turned ten, however, the injuries started appearing again. Including large lacerations, that when they looked, revealed the word Freak on his back, and Whore on his stomach. With shaking hands, Poppy continued reading, revealing there was anal tearing and bruising. Then the bruising and tearing stopped until the summer before his second year, when it started up again until right before his fourth year, likely due to Harry threatening his convict godfather on them.

"Oh child." The woman mourned. Minerva was fuming, and looking sick, while Severus was numb. Albus, who had insisted on being present was also looking ill.

"Why didn't he tell me it was this bad?" Severus rounded on his boss.

"Why didn't he tell you? He begged to stay, to not go back! When a child pleads to not return home, you investigate why! You don't just pat them on the head, and send them back while saying that they are exaggerating!" The dark man yelled. "I've seen the offers that the Dark Lord made him, Albus! If Harry hadn't had the chance to be a child with Harvey and Claire Shiloh around, he would have accepted that monster's offer! He would have became something so terrible, that no one would stop him! We're lucky that he didn't become an Obscurus!" Albus hung his head. "He won't be going back."

"And where do I send him, Severus?" The man asked, sitting heavily upon a chair.

"Anywhere! Track down the Shiloh family, I'm sure they would love to take him in!"

"He must stay in England, Severus, you know that. It's too dangerous else where."

"'en i'll tak' him." Minerva spoke up, accent thick with her emotions. "Ah mauna ken whit tae dae tae help heem recowre, but wi' Severus's help aam sure Ah can sae heem!" Severus twitched, only catching him name as her accent was so strong.

"Excuse me? Dear, you need to calm down, we cannot understand you like this." The Head of Gryffindor inhaled sharply.

"I may not know what to do to help him recover, but with Severus's help I'm sure I can save him!" Albus's eyes softened.

"Yes, I'm sure that he would enjoy living with you-"

"The boy doesn't trust any of you." Severus interrupted. Minerva looked ready to protest when he held up his hand. "You broke his trust the times you sent him away after he came to you. Minerva when the stone was in peril, and you didn't believe him, and Albus when you sent him back."

"Then what do you suggest? The Ministry wouldn't allow the Weasleys to take him in."

"Andromeda and Edward Tonks." The man crossed his arms. "They are both Healers. Andy is a skilled one, and Ted is a Mind Healer." Albus sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Agreed. Now-"

A piercing scream from Harry had the room silencing. The boy was sitting up, eyes rolled so far back only the whites were visible, and his mouth opened wide. Blood was seeping from his scar, giving away what was causing his hellish experience. Severus moved forward, but Poppy beat him to it. shaking Harry.

"_Harvey_!" The boy sobbed as his scream ended. Severus felt dread pool in his gut. "Salem, just outside of Gringotts. Ma isn't going to be able to hold them off for long." Harry whispered, looking dully to his Professor, who nodded.

"Fawkes!" Albus cried out before they could move. A burst of flame revealed the phoenix. "Retrieve Harvard and Claire Shiloh." The bird sang as he disappeared.

Harry blacked out before they returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends New and Old

**This is a rewrite of my story Lean On Me, and it's sequels. I have yet to decide if I want to leave them up or take them down, but figured once I have this written, I'll know. I was irritated when I went and read my story again. So many mistakes, and inconsistencies, that need to be rectified (if you catch something that needs to be fixed in the current one, please let me know so I can fix them. It doesn't have to be a review a PMwill work as well). I hope all of you enjoy my rewrite of my Strength series. Unfortunately this means Staying Strong will be discontinued as it is.**

**Trigger Warning: Mentions of RAPE and CHILD ABUSE and HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS. If you cannot read this because of that, I understand. Thank you for clicking on this. I'm sorry that I couldn't fit it in with the summary.**

**As always, I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, nothing would be as it is. At least, not relationship wise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Friends New and Old**

Harry blinked lethargically as he awoke. He could hear laughter from other kids that were worse than others when it came to their Black Quill wounds, and soft chatter. One voice stood out to him, and he couldn't place why. A soft laugh and voice made him hold his breath in hope.

"You gonna open your eyes sweetheart?" Green eyes opened slowly to meet the blue eyes he'd missed so much.

"Ma..." She chuckled again, reaching out to touch his cheek. His eyes widened as he flinched away. The woman froze, hand hovering before falling back to her lap. As it did, and Harry's mind left it's panicked state, he remembered why she would be at Hogwarts. "Harvey!"

"Easy harry, he's fine. Look, he's right their asleep." Claire assured, motioning to the bed to Harry's left, where she was standing between them. Harry relaxed slightly, laying back down.

"I'm sorry, ma." Harry whispered, eyes sad. The woman shook her head.

"Nothin' to apologize for." A croaky voice interrupted before she could say the same. Harvey's sea like eyes stared at Harry. "Are you okay? You look like hell." Harry's lip trembled.

"I thought you hated me."

"What? Why would you-"

"You never replied to my letters after my Second Year. The house was sold by the bank in a foreclosure. I had nowhere to go anymore." Claire flinched, closing her eyes tightly.

"It was my fault, Harry. My hospital bills ate up my money, and then my parents died. I was tryin' to save up to come back to England to get you." Claire admitted. Harry slowly sat up, looking her in the eye for the first time since he awoke. The woman gave a wobbling smile. "You're so handsome now."

"Ma, I-" Claire shook her head, glancing pass his curtain.

"Your professor is bringin' a couple to meet you. They may become you're new guardians if you want."

"Why can't you-"

"Harry." The boy blinked, looking up at the sad woman. That's when he noticed the dark rings around her eyes, and how her hair looked strange. "I'm dyin' harry. The cancer is terminal. Not even the wizardin' world can heal me." Harry shook his head, denial clear on his face.

"What about Fawkes? Phoenix tears can heal anything-"

"Only if they feel a connection to the person." Claire smiled at the kind child before her. "You always were too kind. Always worryin' 'bout other people, instead of yourself."

"What about Harvey? What will happen to him?"

"When ma dies, I'm gonna be livin' with Nathan Bishop. My mate."

"Mate?" Harry cocked his head in confusion. "As in friend, or-"

"As in the person I will marry and have babies with." Harvey grinned happily. Harry gaped at him, eyes wide. "Are you okay, Harry?"

"F-fine." Harvey narrowed his hissing as he sat up. "What are you doing? Lay back down!" Claire watched her son closely, but didn't stop him from standing and moving to sit beside Harry on the smaller boy's bed. Her son was panting with exertion but made it.

"You wanna try that again?" Harry lowered his head in shame.

"Is it horrible that I'm gay, even after what Vernon did to me?"

"Harry, you can't change who you are. You shouldn't wanna. What that bastard did wasn't right, and he will get what he deserves eventually." Harvey hesitated for a moment. "May I hug you Harry?" The small boy was wrapped around his chest a second after he asked. Harvey huffed, but held tightly. "I'm sorry I had to leave you alone. I didn't wanna. I shoulda tried harder to get to you. To get you away. Their might've been somethin' I could have done."

"I could have ran away. I have enough money." Harry whispered brokenly. "I should have left, and never went back, but I didn't. I was too afraid to leave what I knew, that I suffered quietly instead."

"To hell with coulda, shoulda, woulda. This wasn't your fault either! Harry, you're a kid like me. You shouldn't have to worry 'bout where you're gonna sleep, or who is gonna hurt you next. So many people have failed you, and I'm one of them." Harry shook his head.

"You're right. You're a kid. It's the adults who always fail me, not you, Harvey."

"But I did. I stopped bein' your best friend, when you needed me the most. When you were in that stupid game, I shoulda tried to get to you then." Harry fell silent, thinking about what his friend was telling him.

"You're right. It hurt when you just gave up on trying to contact me. I was so scared that you didn't care anymore. That you found someone better." Harry gave a hallow laugh, "and I suppose, in a way, you have found someone better."

"You're still my brother." Harvey whispered, burying his face in Harry's shaggy hair. "I'm just glad this happened on President's Day, and not a school day. Things would have been worse if I'd been at school." Harry nodded his agreement. "Ma, will you let Nate know?" The woman nodded, breezing from the room.

Two familiar faces raced in before the doors closed. Hermione Granger with her wide cinnamon eyes, and large bushy hair, and Ronald "Ron" Weasley with his red hair and freckles. The girl slowed to a stop at the edge of her friend's bed when she noticed he wasn't alone in it. Ron was frowning in his own confusion as he came to rest beside her.

"Harry, who is this?" Hermione asked calmly and carefully.

"Hermione, Ron, this is Harvey, my first ever friend. Harvey, this is Hermione and Ron, my best friends at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed, pinching her nose.

"Harry James Potter, when will you learn?" The young woman shook her head. "You can tell us anything, Harry. You're our best friend. Is there anything else you haven't told us?"

"Professor Snape knows about the Dursleys, as do the others. I'm meeting with the ones taking me in later." Hermione's eyes grew sad at first, and brightened as he continued.

"This is great!" She saw his downtrodden expression and deflated. "Or not?"

"What if they think I'm just as much as a freak?" Harry whispered brokenly.

"Harry, what those people did to you is despicable! No child deserves it, and no child is a freak. You could have five eyes, tentacles for arms, and a dog's tail, and you still shouldn't be treated as a freak." Hermione reprimanded her friend, who lowered his head. She didn't even know everything. She just thought he'd been physically abused, and neglected. She had no idea about the emotion, mental, and sexual abuse. Yet she was there to help him every step of the way.

"She's right, mate. I'd even live with Snape if the Dursleys were the only family I had left." Ron agreed, his blue eyes sad as he stared at his best friend. "Hey Harry?" Green eyes looked up. "No matter what, I'm your friend. I was an idiot last year, and I learned from my mistakes." Harry nodded, giving a small smile before yawning. A glance up proved that Harvey was asleep, curled to protect Harry, despite being injured.

"We'll go. You've probably had an emotional day, and need to sleep." Hermione murmured. "We'll be back for dinner."

"Okay." Harry nodded, settling down to sleep again.

* * *

"Who is he, ma?" A deep voice, hinting at angry, penetrated Harry sleep. His brow furled, unable to process who it was. "Why is he in bed with my mate?" Ah, so it must be Nathan. Harry relaxed again, trying to fall asleep.

"He needed comfort from his brother." Claire's calm voice replied. "Leave them be for now. He hasn't been sleeping well, according to his charts." Harry was slowly falling back asleep. "He's going to need so much help recovering, Nate. I should have asked your parents for help. They would have helped me."

"You never said his name."

"Harry. Harry Potter." Came the reply. It was Harvey. "You're wakin' him up Nate. Just enlarge the bed and get in. Just don't touch him. I've been the only one able to so far." Harry felt the bed shift, stretching to a larger size. He tensed when an arm brushed his back as it settled over Harvey's waist. When Harvey relaxed contently, Harry did too, hesitantly leaning further back.

"Huh, looks like he doesn't mind my touch either." Nathan muttered. The arm shifted to pull both boys to him. "He's so small. I always thought he'd be bigger." Harvey's breath puffed a laugh against Harry's nape.

"Yeah, when I learned who he really was, I was shocked, and scared. The British see him as a martyr, Nathan. Like a tool to be used and discarded." Harry rolled over, arms looping around his friend's waist as he snuggled close, still in that drifting half sleep state. "Go back to sleep, Harry. You're safe with us." Harvey whispered, placing a kiss to the boy's forehead and running his free hand through black hair. Harry relaxed further, but didn't go back to sleep completely. "Is Elias here?"

"Yes. Ma mentioned that a Black Quill had been used against children, and he offered to come to help settle them."

"He is good with kids. He's gonna make a wonderful dominate mate to someone one day."

"Ah, but no one has caught his attention as you did mine. To think, you hadn't wanted anything to do with me. What made you change your mind?"

"Somethin' Harry told me when we were kids. He said that love was sacred, and that when someone shows you it, that you should latch onto it, and not let go, because you never know when you might find it again."

"Wise kid." Nathan was silent for a moment. "Was he hurt like Nicholai?"

"I'm not really sure. Ma didn't tell me everythin'." Harvey admitted, "but I do know that his new guardians are healers, and one that specializes in mind healin'. It's terrifyin' to think that he needs one. Likely not just from the abuse either. He shoulda been seein' someone after the final task last year in that hellish game." Nathan nodded, and started to hum a beat that Harvey didn't recognize. "You and your songs." The teenaged laughed as the man kissed his neck.

"Get some sleep, love."

* * *

Harry sat nervously with Harvey beside him to the left and his potions professor behind his chair. Mirrored to the man was Nathan, who gripped Harvey's shoulder. A couple around the professor's age sat across from them, quiet and assessing. As if trying to figure out what to say without hurting Harry. Like he was a fragile person.

"Hello Harry, I'm Andromeda. You may call me Andy. This is my husband Ted. We are cousins through your father's side."

"What family are you from?" He asked curiously.

"The Blacks."

"Then we're related through my mother as well." Severus startled, looking at the boy and opening his mouth. "I did a blood test at Gringotts, and learned that all muggles are really just squibs too inbred for their magic to work. Once enough new blood is introduced to counterbalance, the magic is accessible again. The Evans family was once a well off pureblood family. When they had a son who was found to be a squib, they tossed him into a muggle orphanage, and forgot about him. They had a daughter who married Cygnus Nigellus, who, in turn, had Phineas." The woman was gaping in surprise.

"Are you saying that muggleborns are lost ones?" Andy sat forward, staring at her cousin intently. Harry nodded, sighing.

"Exactly that. I can trace the Evans all the way back to Herpo the Foul." The group shared a wince. "I got Hermione tested, and turns out she is distantly related to Hector Dagworth-Granger of all people." Harry shook his head fondly. "She and his granddaughter met before the Quidditch World Cup." Andy nodded, head still spinning.

"Harry, I'll be honest, I want you to come live with us." The woman held a hand up when he went to protest. "I'm your cousin, and was close to the Potters after I was disowned by my family. I wanted to take you in when you were first orphaned, but Albus insisted that you were well taken care of, and that I shouldn't worry since I had Nym to care for. As he wouldn't tell me where you were, I had no way to check if he was telling the truth."

"Surely someone knew I was with Petunia, and knew her well enough to check in on me."

"I tried." Severus murmured sadly, gaining everyone's attention. "A boy, looked a bit like a rat, and assumed he was Harry, for I was only able to get a glimpse of them from where the wards were keeping me at bay. I assumed he was you, and that you were happy because you were acting as bullies against smaller children."

"Polkiss." Harvey snarled, hands curling into a fist.

"A friend of the lard." Harry was quick to snark. "A bully that held people down when Dudley was too lazy to do so himself." Andy cleared her throat. "We've gotten a bit off topic, haven't we?"

"Harry, tell me the truth. Are you willing to move in with us?" Harry hesitated.

"What happens if I say no?"

"I will stop spying and take custody of you." Severus supplied, "as was in your mother's letters to me a few months before they went into hiding." Harry's breath stilled. "Breathe, Harry. That is our last option. We would be giving up a major influx of information." Harry nodded, leaning into Harvey, who put his arm around his friend's bony shoulders.

"Do I have to decide right away?"

"Of course not!" Ted spoke finally. "We can meet every weekend and talk. Even if you don't end up with us, I wish to help you through your ordeal, Harry. You've been through so much as a child, and I fear what your adult life will be like if it continues to be dismissed." Harry nodded, looking at his feet.

"Okay."

* * *

"So, how old are you Nathan?" Harry asked the next day as they were eating lunch outside.

"Twenty." Nathan laughed at Harry's face. "I'm not having sex with him. At most I just hug him, cuddle, and kiss." Harry hummed, looking closer at the blond.

"Are you a veela?"

"Oh?" The man smirked, "and you didn't even have to look too closely." Harry blushed, rubbing his neck.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures are two of my favorite classes, both covered different bipedal beings." Harry said bashfully. Harvey snickered, poking Harry in the side.

"Planning on becoming the next Newt Scamander?" Harry shook his head, surprising those around him when he explained what he wanted to do.

"I want to become a Healer. I lied when Umbridge showed up at my appointment with Professor McGonagall, but she accepted my apology when I went back to explain I wanted to be a healer. I want to focus on children."

"Well, given what has happen to you, I can't say I'm surprised." Nathan nodded, glancing at his chosen mate. "Why are you studying Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Because you never know when that information will be handy in the operating room." A deep voice said, startling the group. Harry's head jerked up and around to face the intruder of his space. He hadn't heard anyone come up behind him. To his surprise it was someone that looked similar to Nathan, just a bit younger. "Sorry, I should have said something first. I'm Elias."

"My little brother." Nathan whispered to Harry, who nodded, scooting closer to Harvey. Elias shot Harry a smile, before sitting on the far side beside his brother. "How are the kids handling things?"

"Apparently, most of them are taking it well. Something about having help from a friend." Harry blushed bashfully.

"I just told them to stay out of her way, to always look her in the eye without protesting. That if they pretended they were listening to her, even if that meant shunning me publicly, they should do so. Isn't that what they teach you? Obey your captors until someone can help you? That's the only thing I remembered from primary school during a lecture on how to survive a kidnapping. Bonding with your captors is your best hope to survive the encounter."

"Did it ever work for you?" Harry looked away from the sky clear eyes, feeling as if he was supporting the weight of the world.

"Does it work for everyone?" Harry returned softly before he looked up into the eyes again, and froze.

He couldn't look away from the searching gaze. Something told him that the man would protect him from then on. He could feel his magic leaping for joy as he kept his gaze locked with Elias. As if he'd just found the one person he could always depend on. Could always trust Elias to support him, protect him.

Harry hated the feeling instantly, because it scared him. He'd always been his own protector. At least, when Harvey wasn't in his life. Why would he let a complete stranger in? He didn't even want to entertain the thought. It made his stomach curl. Black was flickering at his vision. His chest hurt.

"Harry, I need you to breathe." Harvey's voice cracked through the panic attack. Harry gasped deeply, hyperventilating. "You're okay. It's okay. What happened?" Harry shook his head, glancing at Elias, who looked sadly at him.

"I think everything just kind of hit me at once." Harry stood shakily. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight...I'll see you in the morning, right?"

"Yeah. I ain't leavin' until it's safe, so Dumbledore set up a private room for ma and I." Harry nodded.

"I'll find you in the morning then. Bye."

That night, Harry didn't sleep a wink.


End file.
